


【翻译】Everyone Sins Sometimes

by MColin



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Caught, Confessions, Confrontations, Forgiveness, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Self-Blame, Thighs, Urination, thigh kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MColin/pseuds/MColin
Summary: 他控制不住。没有什么能制止他意淫Jason的大腿。





	【翻译】Everyone Sins Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everyone Sins Sometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327552) by [cadkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten). 



他控制不住。没有什么能制止他意淫Jason的大腿。Damian第一次看见Jason穿着罗宾制服的时候也是他第一次在公共场合勃起的时候。当然，他十分明智地用披风掩饰了痕迹并且违心地就其暴露做了些轻蔑的评价。说真的，这图像深深植入了他的脑子，但他甘之如饴。  
在此后的几个月中，它占据了他的幻想，不论是醒时还是梦中。  
Damian花了两年才搞清楚为什么这图像会对他产生如此影响；非常不幸，是Jason在蝙蝠洞中脱衣淋浴启发了他。Jason大腿暴露的一瞬间，Damian绝望得也想跟进去冲个澡。要是他这么做了，他会自我厌弃到死，但每每夜深人静时，一想到能补全他幻想中Jason的模样，他同样因没有跟进去而自我厌弃。  
就算他们都没有什么廉耻之心，他们还是不会当着彼此的面全脱光。只留下内衣，完全ok；但是接下来就是公共浴室里的保留内容，衣物会被遗弃在铺着瓷砖的地板外。即使Damian一生见多识广，他也没见过他们中任何人正面全裸的样子。  
Damian在椅子里扭动，因勃起的性器憋在牛仔裤中而感到不适。现在真不是他神游的好时机，他们刚吃了顿简单的午餐，现在下到蝙蝠洞内重新过一遍他们最新合作的案子的文件。大部分时间是Bruce和Jason交流，Damian听着，考虑到他现在的情况，很可能是件好事。Damian拿不准他此时此刻能不能讨论任何严肃的问题，他的血液没有怎么流向应该去的地方。他又换了换姿势，得到些许摩擦的感觉好到让他花了些力气才忍住喘息。  
Jason倚在Bruce的椅子背上，一只手搭着扶手，另一只靠着头垫，胯部翘起，大大方方地显摆自己的屁股。他的工装裤被大腿肌肉撑的鼓鼓胀胀的，裤缝也在压力下变了形。Damian想知道Jason这么撑破了几条裤子了。他的性器在抽搐，他小心翼翼地将手探入桌下，握住它，颤抖着撸动几下，又松开手。  
他试着用心读文件，设法跟上对话，但是到头来脑子里除了Jason的样子之外什么也没留下。Jason身体的每一丝动作都给他带来愉悦，椅子中的每一次扭动都将他进一步逼向边缘，Damian怕自己就这么射出来，当着他父亲和Jason的面，射在裤子里。  
这种想法使他着迷。他想就这么射出来，要是能糊弄过他们的话。不过话说回来，他们都不是什么普通人，他绝对逃不过他们的眼睛，不是现在，就是他们回看监控录像的时候。  
他的指尖轻轻在桌上敲击，无声但急促。他渴求更多，目光简直黏在那两条健美的大腿上。他猛地起身，趁着还没人看他迅速后转，一言不发埋头冲向洗手间，希望他们只是认为他要去小便。匆匆解开裤子，将内裤扯到大腿，一只手托住双球，挤压揉搓，另一只手发疯似的撸动阴茎。他欲火焚身，仿佛下一秒就能射出来。  
头抵着墙，胯部拱起，他闭上眼想象Jason的裸体，他会用自己的大腿锁住Jason的，在它们之间抽插。他发出无声的尖叫，臀部在想象中的Jason完美结实的大腿之间耸动。他想来一次腿交，射在它们之间，以精液与欲念覆于其上。  
他的小腹有些抽搐，撸动地更加迅速，他射了，松开阴囊攥拳堵住唇齿，整个世界都显得模糊，只听得见喑哑的嘶吼，饥渴、绝望又压抑。  
“卧槽。”  
一个词就将Damian拽出了他的欢愉，仿佛是扯着项圈把他拖回现实。他爬起来，蹲下以遮掩自己的丑态，如同被掐住了咽喉无法呼吸，被抓获的恐惧像是一柄长枪刺入他体内。他抬眼盯着Jason震惊的脸，看着他急促地喘息----与其说是出于震悚不如说是因为Damian的勃起。他的手终于能起点作用了，提起内裤，将依然硬着的性器塞回牛仔裤，拉好拉链。  
“呃……”Jason眨了眨眼，绕过Damian走向几米之外的小便池。“如果可能的话，我会等着的。”这听起来像道歉，饱含同情，Damian不知道自己配不配。他觉得手脚冰凉，深陷泥沼，饱受羞辱，忐忑不安。他听见Jason解开裤链，释放自己。  
理智叫他离开，冲回房间并且再也不要出来。身体让他留下，趁着有机会去瞄一眼。天人交战之际，他的心跳都有些滞涩。头又靠回墙，颤抖着叹了口气，他转了转脑袋，从更下的角度看去。他几乎看不见什么，只有一小块肉体，更多的是能听见Jason尿个没完没了。至少他说憋不住了不是撒谎。  
他重重咽了口口水，嘴里如同塞了团棉花，将他的舌头挤得紧紧抵住上颚，希望他的所作所为没有加重事态。  
Jason退出便池的隔板，在置身天堂的一秒内，Damian瞥见了他的性器。环切过，不像他的，在包皮本该在的地方有轻微的颜色差异。之后Jason提起了裤子，而Damian不情愿地闭上了眼睛，让羞耻为他的脸颊染上绯红，并发誓会做些什么来报答老天让他看见了Jason的性器，有了更精确的手淫素材。  
他听见Jason拉上拉链，感到他的手重重拍了拍他的肩膀，又轻轻捏了捏。“我不会告诉任何人的，我保证。真的很抱歉我走进来了。”  
Damian全身麻木，只能点头。Jason收回手，脚步渐渐远去。  
Damian身子一软，沿着墙滑落在地上，缩成一团，头深埋在胸前，手在身侧攥紧成拳。他胸腔内仿佛有火在炙烤他的心肝。如果Jason知道了怎么办？如果他刚才的所作所为把每一项任务都搞得尴尬万分怎么办？如果Jason再也不和他一起出任务了怎么办？  
他用只拳头抵住嘴巴，用力到发疼，又挣扎着起身。他检查了下裤子，看是否还显眼，发现他现在好多了----恐惧扼杀了他大部分的性欲。他整了整衬衫，挺直肩膀，收起脸上的愠色，坚定决心，回到大厅。站定在他父亲的另一侧，双手插胸，脸上的怒意似乎能融化冰块。  
他父亲问了几个关于案子的问题，Damian凭着瞥见的浮光掠影给了简短的回答，领了自己的任务，动身去追查。  
当Damian和Jason外出调查时，Damian完善了他冷漠的假面，迫使佯装出的麻木成为自己的真情实感，又干脆利落地将早先发生的事装进大脑中一个小小的、分立的空间，留待以后分析。Jason的态度并没有任何改变，于是他琢磨着这事眼下并不着急，也尽其所能地忍着。  
工作几小时后，他们歇在一个屋顶，俯瞰大部分哥谭市中心。Jason离Damian前所未有的近。一只手轻轻搭上了他的肩，捏了捏，让他咬紧了牙关，并且发狂似的祈祷事情不要如他所想地一样发展。  
“早些时候….”  
“别说了。”Damian挣开了Jason的手，面具后的眼睛眯成一条缝，如果必要的话，他是不惮以早已炉火纯青的恶意保护自己的。  
“就听我说完，好吗。”Jason的声音听起来平静又真诚，冲他尖叫的念头让Damian感到阵阵刺痛。。  
他肩膀泄气地一垂，低下眼盯着他身前几英寸的屋檐。他一言不发，不想承认也不想制止Jason。  
“额….你想让我委婉一点还是直截了当一点？”  
Damian双手插胸，放眼远方。“我宁愿你什么都不要说，但是很明显不可能。”  
“你似乎觉得我很迟钝。”Jason听起来烦躁和恼怒五五开。“有20分钟的时间你盯着我的屁股不放，然后进了厕所手淫。然后我走进来时你好像当场去世。我不像你想的一样蠢。”  
羞耻并不能很好地描述Damian的现状。他紧闭双眼，压制住尖叫着无理取闹一般狠揍Jason的冲动，或者像小孩子一样当场崩溃大哭的冲动。相反，他的牙关紧了松、松了紧，直到他又恢复了一点自控力。他搜肠刮肚，想找些话说，什么话都好，真的。沉默就和回应一样该死，而他又可悲地在紧要关头被逮了个正着。现在回想起来，他就不应该这么盯着Jason的大腿看的，就不应该像个混蛋一样做出这样的事。用某人的身体来发泄----某个没有积极主动地参与其中的人的身体----几乎等同于性骚扰。他是个小人，不比那些在地铁上盯着短裙少女手淫的变态好多少。  
当他意识到自己有多糟糕之后，恶心厌恶之感弥漫全身，在皮肤之下涌动。  
艳星和脱衣舞者上班时不断索取注意力，他们就是这么挣钱的，录像或者跳舞。在工作场所之外，他们不该受打扰，不该被区别对待。其他人----好吧，其他不把自己主演的黄片传上网的人----从来不欢迎视奸，就像Damian这几年视奸Jason一样。  
痛苦在胸腔中滋长，他的双臂在胸前勒地更紧了。他重重咽了口气，向屋檐挪了几步，尽量眺望哥谭而不让视线靠近Jason。“我错了，我现在已经明白了。我做了些无可挽回也无可饶恕的错事。我唯一能保证的就是我绝对不会再犯了。”他盖棺定论。他绝对不会再意淫着Jason发泄了----绝对不会再想着真人了----同时他也会想些法子不让这些场面在梦里出现。大概某些惩罚能教会他哪些事情就算在梦里也不能构造。总有些他外公用在不专心的刺客身上的技术能办到。不是说他想做到那种地步，只不过他觉得他的大脑在睡着的时候没那么听话。不幸的是，Damian能活灵活现地回忆起梦里的所有细节。或许…学会清醒梦能给他他想要的控制力。他心中记下一笔，会去看看相关的书。  
“Damian----”  
Damian摇了摇头。“求求你不要再深入探讨这个话题了。我不认为出了我承诺的还能有什么解决方案。我会立即为自己制定一个合适的矫正计划的。”  
“Damian，”Jason这次稍稍抬高了声音，打断了Damian正要说的话，“别，卧槽，真的别！”Jason抓紧了他的肩膀，从屋檐处把他往回掰了几步。有那么一秒钟，Jason就像要摇一摇他一样，但是他没有。Jason放开了Damian，恼怒地看了他一眼。“你他妈到底在想什么？矫正计划？你是打算因为偷窥我的屁股而惩罚自己吗？”他表示难以置信。不适合不相信Damian会怪罪自己，但是如果真想Jason所想的，那听上去也太具有杀伤力了。  
他移开眼，看着Jason脚边。“不仅仅是因为那个。”  
“神他妈？？你他妈就因为这个炸毛了？我就想着我们应该谈一谈，就像，额，扫清瘴气，不是说我想让你打着超理智的由头犯傻逼。”  
Damian的拳头松开握紧、松开握紧，他又做了个深呼吸。他平静了，Jason就要知道Damian是个多糟糕的人了。“不是傻逼，只是我罪有应得。这不是第一次了，还有好几次你不知情。我保证不会再犯了。如果那包括我正好需要采取些必要的措施，我会的。”  
“我日，就一秒，你能不那么戏剧化、像个正常人类一样和我说一秒钟话吗？”  
Damian气得七窍生烟。他抬起头，眼底闪着怒火：“行！你是不是就是想让我当着你的面承认我从小就爱想着你自慰？或者你想知道我做的梦也会导致同样的结果？知道我疯狂迷恋你大概都高兴坏了吧----还是说气坏了？”最后几句他算是在冲着Jason嘶吼，并眼睁睁看着讶异如波涛一样席卷Jason。“你不想要那样，你也不是我可以用以取乐的艳星。我病态、荒谬又恶心，以后我会尽我所能制止自己的。所以要是我有一点偏激的话那你他妈咬我啊！”  
Jason眨了眨眼，他一句话也说不出口，直到Damian气呼呼地准备转身离开。“我对天发誓，要是你现在走的话，就算追你追到天涯海角我也要绑着你，让你听完我想说的话，附带你最厌恨的音乐。”  
Damian停下了脚步，他闭着眼，背脊僵直。Jason当然可以在Damian身上发泄一通，不管多刺耳他都会听下去的。  
“天哪，孩子….就给我几秒好好想想怎么说，好吗？”  
Damian双手插胸，等着Jason开口。  
“呃….我觉得我知道你是怎么回事了，你认为我因为你盯着我而觉得你是个变态，认真的？”他停了停，叹了口气。“没有那回事。这颗该死的星球不是每一个人都想你说的那样一次都没有意淫过某个不是艳星的人。我是说，我都想不起来我上次性致勃勃地想着某个艳星发泄是什么时候的事了。一般都是我认识的人或者读到过的人。那…很正常？起码我觉得很正常。所以说， 我觉得你应该放松一点。对我来说可能是有些违和，突然了解到你意淫我有些年了，而我还在…呃，把你当个小孩？尽管你早就不是了。”  
Damian有些畏缩，把环箍着的手臂有紧了紧，向前挪了一点。明明他喝酒都合法了，还他妈被荒谬地当作小孩子对待，这有点伤人。  
“被意淫或者被视奸我都不生气。我也不觉得你要制止自己或者生自己的气。但是我确实觉得你应该找个人谈谈他们有没有在…你懂的的时候想着某个具体的人。”Jason做了个深呼吸，“比如找个估计已经听说过这些的朋友。操，你知道吗，就凭着我们一个人时说的话，他可以羞辱我们一半人。就，操，如果你想证明我也这么做过的话，就问问他或者Clark。我一个人的时候可没有把嘴闭得死死的。”  
想到可以问Jon Jason的手淫习惯，Damian就打了个激灵。他感到恼人的性欲又开始在脑子里嗡嗡作响，而他又一次徒劳地想压制住它。“又不是每个人都会告诉你什么正常什么不正常….”他没有说完这句话，知识抬起手臂用手搓了搓脸颊，又任由他们坠落到身侧。“我没有任何基准告诉我我是不是又搞砸了什么。我只有人们对我所作所为的反应。我在……你也知道我由谁在什么样的环境里养大。”Damian闭嘴给了两人一段缓冲期，又摇摇头，“不管什么时候，只要有人对我拿不准注意的事做出不太正面积极的反应，我就容易….过激。我知道这对我来说是个问题，也知道我没时间精确地解决它。”  
“但是你会训练自己不去想我？”Jason隐约快被逗笑了，而Damian有些轻微地炸毛。  
“难倒你不会因为那个而不舒服吗？”  
“不会。”  
Damian因为这句话转过身，端详Jason的脸，该死得希望能看见他的眼睛。他以为Jason起码不会带着那个傻逼头盔。他叹着气又转过去。“行吧，我也试着不去想。这不公平，特别是你对我没兴趣的时候。”他开始朝屋顶的另一边走过去，想找个真正私人的地点并且预约Jon的一点时间。  
“我从没这么说过啊。”  
这话传到Damian耳朵里，惊得他僵在原地，合不拢嘴。  
“你他妈…冷静一点，和他谈一谈，等你理智一点再来找我。”说完，Jason消失不见，留下Damian站在原地，又迷惑又惊愕。他花了几分钟平复心情后，呼唤Jon的名字，并且默许了他刚到就把他拉入怀中的行为，放任Jon抱着他离开屋顶。  
一安全到达Jon的卧室，Jon就放开了他，而Damiana则滑入Jon床边的椅子，摘下面具，随手扔在地上。他筋疲力尽，像是被榨干力气，甚至更糟。  
“我…不小心听到了。”  
“料到了。”  
Jon坐在床上，面朝Damian翘起二郎腿，一只手撑着脑袋，端详Damian是的神情。“他说的没错。大部分人都在自己享受的时候呢喃过另一个人的名字，真是甜蜜的痛苦。”  
Damian拼命试着压制体内滋生的性欲，却溃不成军，只能夹紧大腿，咬紧牙关。  
“你想知道Jason叫的是谁的名字吗？”  
Damian突然呼吸急促，喉头发紧，性欲在他体内涌动，让他浑身刺痛，在绝望中战栗崩溃。他呼出口气，脱口而出：“想。”  
“和他一个公寓住后几间房的女生，他经常去的十号街的商店里的个男的，roy，kori，dick，还有一次他真的很投入，甚至叫了bruce—我觉得他都有点恨自己了。”  
Damian呲牙，有人想着他父亲手淫…好吧，也不是让人性致全无，但也没有棒呆。他咬了咬下唇，又问，“那你呢？”  
“有过，”察觉到Jon有些退缩，他抬头扫了Jon一眼，看着年轻人一通天人交战，终于下定决心。“大部分情况是你有时候是学校其他几个男生，还有几次是些演员之类的。”  
Damian咽了口口水，满心是有人性奋的时候想着自己的念头。他来回琢磨，发现那并没有让他另眼看Jon。他还是很喜欢他，敬重他。要说有什么不同的话，他又有了些开玩笑的资本，或者—基于Jon的超级听力—一些新奇的捉弄Jon的法子。它们都不坏，尽管有一部分称得上是调皮。他轻咬舌尖，考虑在自慰的时候想想Jon，一阵令人目眩神迷的激情掠过他的胸腔。  
不是说他爱上了Jason还是怎样，他只是冲动地渴望他，更准确地说，渴望那双该死的大腿。他的阴茎都不比他的大腿更性感。但是Jon…....点燃了一股完全不同的激情。他回忆起一生中无数次看见Jon近乎赤裸，无数次他们毫不避嫌地更衣，所有他可以用来意淫的场景，啧啧。Damian并没有压制自己渐渐急促的呼吸。  
“你在想什么？”  
“在想你意淫我真的很性感。”  
他听见Jon的轻笑和弹簧床垫的变形，隐隐有些期待Jon的抚摸。但他终于睁开眼睛时，只看见Jon躺在床上，枕着胳膊，盯着天花板。“我还住在老公寓楼的时候，隔壁邻居是对夫妻。我最初有几次性奋是因为听到他们在做爱，那让我欲火焚身。我也听到过妻子早起上班后丈夫独自打枪。每天早上都是，像闹钟一样。六点五十，他起床冲凉，然后开始自慰。同样非常准时的是他呻吟出其他人的名字，还不重样。可能有一周是Emily，又有两周是Monica。他有一群意淫对象。有时候我被撩动了也会意淫他，想着他打枪的声响或者他是怎么做到随心所欲又不印象夫妻感情的。我开始认识到每个人都这么做过，就算次数超级有限。”Jon小小地做了个鬼脸，“我听到爸爸做过。不太确定是谁但绝对不是妈妈。”  
Damian哼出一声嗤笑，稍显放松，“我有几个人选。”  
“我不会告诉你猜对了没，想知道自己去问他。”  
“说不定我会的。”Damian不怀好意地捉弄，看着Jon脸颊泛红，皱了皱鼻子。  
“操，我要听着你问。”  
“emmmm，对你来说可能只是折磨。”  
“说得好像你没有折磨我似的。”  
Damian翘着脑袋，端详Jon的身形。他在位子上换了个姿势，把脚抬了上来，为了避免弄脏Jon的椅子还特意踩在披风边上。“通过意淫Jason？”  
Jon冲着Damian粗粗比了个手势。“通过从来没呻吟过那个我想让你叫的名字。”他转过头，迎着Damian的目光给了他一个斜笑。“超级听力也有缺点，比如知道你渴望的人并不会有回应。很理所当然，是吧？我觉得慢慢你就习惯了。但是当你开始约会然后听见所有关于你的闲言碎语就很他妈尴尬了……可能也没有。那让你很难维持长期的亲密关系，有时候甚至让你难以迈出第一步。你得赶快别自视甚高，知道有时候别人不会那么想你，有时候他们从不会那么想你。有点伤人，不过，生活嘛。”  
Jon听上去还好，这些样样属实。但Damian还是性致勃勃。“你真的希望别人意淫你吗？”  
“卧槽当然啦！”Jon咧嘴一笑，把头又转回去对着天花板。“那真他妈辣，听着他们身影，知道我们因为彼此性致勃发。”  
“他们……做的时候你也做吗？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“就算你不想真的跟他们来一段？”  
“你听到别人的秘密之后真的很难置身事外。说不定听到敌人意淫我都能激起我的性致。”  
Damian有换了个姿势，突然发现自己硬的像块石头。他稍微直起身子，伸展一下肌肉，把下唇含在嘴里：“有别人意淫过我吗？”  
Jon听了，笑道：“有，我不会告诉你是谁，但是有。”  
“男的？”  
“emmmm”  
Damian掐了一把大腿，忍着不把手伸到裤子里去。他还因为刚才的事硬着。“你硬了吗？”  
Jon抬起手指了指胯下：“不知道，我硬了吗？”  
既然他被邀请了，Damian就很不客气地打量Jon明显紧绷的牛仔裤。他被禁锢的性器在淡蓝色单宁布下显形，邀请Damian来检查，来体验。Damian的性器在抽搐，他将脚滑下椅子，后倾挺胯，以确信他在制服前端表现得足够突出。今晚他没戴护档，没法让那东西乖乖呆在原地硬起来。“我也硬了。”  
Jon转头看他，目光在Damian胯部流连忘返，Damian都能看见Jon的阴茎在牛仔裤里抽动，一小片水渍在龟头处成型。  
Damian迫不及待想要抚慰自己，就在这儿，和Jon一起，让两人都得到些许满足。他并不觉得这回怎样改变他们的关系，也许能让他们更亲近些。他胡思乱想了一会，想亲眼看见Jon的阴茎，想看着Jon打枪，想对着Jon野兽似的发情，想操他的腿。他的性器在抽动，Damian能感觉到前液顺着柱身流了一路，滴在阴囊上。他弓身，挪臀，呼气：“操…..我得来一发。”  
他摘下手套和护甲，随手仍在面具旁边，与Jon四目相对。  
Jon看着他，眼神发亮，双唇微启。  
Damian冲他打了个手势，将手伸向裤子，勾住腰带，抬臀准备把它扯下来：“来吗？”  
一瞬间，Jon解开牛仔裤释放了他的性器。之后， Damian才来得及把裤子扯到大腿中部，又坐回椅子里，摊手兜住双球，另一只手握住茎身，目光停留在Jon的庞然大物上。  
Jon坐起来，靠到床脚，双腿大开，在不封死创和椅子之间狭小空间的情况下尽可能靠近Damian。他用指尖轻触龟头，将前液聚集在一起，慢慢地打着圈揉搓、玩弄：“你的挺漂亮的。”  
Damian泄出一声笑，全然放松下来。“你的挺大的。”他回敬，冲Jon挑了挑眉，等着看Jon的反应。  
“屁，我看过A片，别以为我那么纯洁好吗。我可能刚满18没几个月，但是绝对阅片无数。”  
Damian止不住扩大的笑容：“A片只是……A片，不是现实。相信我，现实中你已经有一个大家伙了。”  
“让我猜……数据分析？”  
“没错。”  
“你这么淫荡的时候为什么这么理智？”  
Damian耸肩：“因为经验丰富？我一整夜都很有性致。”  
“因为你之前没有先射一发。”Jon换了个姿势，枕着一只手，另一只手松松握拳抓住阴茎，开始操自己的拳头。他把头砸回去，倒抽一口气，快速抽插。  
Damian不自觉地张着嘴，观赏Jon的小表演，观赏他最好的朋友像操某个紧致的小穴那样操自己的拳头。苍天在上，Damian想去帮他一把。他的大脑迅速描摹出这样的情形：为Jon口交，让他的朋友用他深喉来教他怎么吸男人的性器，Jon把他按在厨房料理台上操让他体会屁股里含着大家伙是什么滋味，Damian告诉Jon挨操是什么感觉的时候Jon在他身下的挣扎。他濒临喷射的时候惊叫出声，没有意识到他疯狂撸动时正看着Jon，想要操他。  
他松开阴茎，抓紧扶手，背绷成一道弓，迫切地抑制住射精的冲动让他气喘如牛。他的脚趾蜷缩在靴子里，大腿肌肉在颤抖。他的阴茎无力地射出一道精液，释放了足够的压力让他能发着抖坐在椅子里，重重喘气。  
“你差点射了。”Jon听上去敬意十足，这时Damian才发现自己已经停手，正盯着Jon。  
他目光下移，看见精液顺着茎身滑下，留下乳白色水渍，渐渐没入根部毛发的阴影。  
“我经常想这种事。”见Damian支着头，Jon浅笑，继续说：“想我们一起干这种事；想看着你高潮，你也看着我；想能够让你知道我呻吟了你的名字。”  
Damian又开始发抖了，他轻声说：“那就在我听得见的地方呻吟。”  
“会的。”Jon吸了口气，起身走出两步，挤到Damian的椅子里。他犹豫太久了，久到Damian伸了手，揽着他的屁股，一把把他拽向自己。  
Jon跪姿跨坐在Damian的大腿上，低头盯着两人之间，他的阴茎抽搐，Damian的呼吸急促。  
Damian在Jon的臀肉上掐了一把，颤抖着忍住压缩距离开始发情的欲望。“想要你，想要这个。”  
Jon发出了点被取悦的声音，抱住Damian，使两人贴在一起。他们调整姿势，让肉刃相抵，臀胯向接。椅子有些尴尬地戳着Damian，但是他毫不在乎，另一个男孩的性器顶着他的所带来的愉悦他妈的远远超过这点小状况。他向前送胯，受紧紧包住Jon的臀肉开始揉搓。他的肌肉饥渴地运作以帮他汲取更多欢愉。  
Jon灼热的吐息喷在他的颈侧，手仿佛在他周身游动，他们胯顶胯，Jon的臀瓣伴随着Damian每一次细微的挺动摇晃不止。他们步调统一，动作染上情色，欲念勃发。  
和Jon滚烫的性器粗暴地在一起摩擦的快感太过强烈，让Damian欲火中烧，忍不住索取更多。他死命向后仰头，呼吸加重，向高潮逼近。他渴望高潮，更甚于生命中的任何事。他渴望射精，渴望在Jon的阴茎上射满厚厚的一层，渴望让Jon知道他有多喜欢这一切。  
Jon向前送胯，将性器压在Damian的上面。恍惚间damina听到一声嘶吼，又感到一股热流洒在他的阴茎上，那彻底引爆了他。他不知疲倦地操弄，呼吸仿佛卡在喉咙里，他听见Jon在呢喃他的名字。Damian颤抖着达到了高潮，阴茎有力地一股一股喷出精液。没有一丝丝疑问，这是他这辈子最刺激的高潮。此时此地，他和Jon肉刃相抵，射在彼此身上。  
他们靠在一起，放松且不舒适地叠成一摊。Jon埋在Damian的肩膀里发出一声闷笑，长舒一口气：“卧槽。”说着他从Damian身上起开，又爬回床上，瞪着被他们搞得一团糟的牛仔裤，胯部被精液弄得一团糊。耸耸肩，他躺在床上，深受从地板上捞起来一包纸巾，胡乱擦了擦裤子，只留下水迹，再穿好，又把纸巾扔给Damian，扒下自己的衬衫盖在裤子上。“那真是----”  
“太爽了？”Damian提示，也穿好裤子，窝回椅子里，搬了条腿上来，把全省的重量都施加给椅子，事后一身轻。  
“嗯….很爽。”  
他们静静地呆了几分钟，Jon问：“你现在能接受自己意淫Jason了是吧？”  
Damian的头左摇摇、右晃晃，他闭上眼，说：“可能吧……起码我懂是怎么回事了。以后会知道我有什么感觉的。”  
“等几个兴趣，再去和Jason聊聊，别又像个自卑的傻逼。”  
Damian摆了个脸色：“你知道我不是故意的。”  
“噢，是啊，我当然知道啦。我还知道你从哪里遗传来的。当蝙蝠侠的儿子很难摆脱什么事都怪自己的结果。不过说真的大哥，你得扛过去。”  
“我…会试试的。”Damian头歇在椅背上，“我被榨干了。”  
Jon笑喷，躺在床上拍拍身侧：“来吧，躺过来，最好把装甲脱了。”  
Damian挣扎了一会，终于起身扒下几片外甲，爬上床，他没脱靴子，脚吊在床沿，缩在Jon旁边，轻松惬意：“真软。”  
“是啊。”  
没过多久他就迷迷糊糊地睡着了，Jon平稳的呼吸声十分催眠。他临睡前还想着他实在是应该原谅自己，还有和Jon交往实在是令人放松。两者都是他过后要好好考虑的事，而且也不想一开始那样望而生畏了。

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for taking so long:(  
> too busy these few months


End file.
